


Two Mrs. McGarrys, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: If you think I am ever going to apologize for falling in love and marrying Leo McGarry, you are sadly mistaken.





	Two Mrs. McGarrys, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Two Mrs. McGarrys**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** If you think I am ever going to apologize for falling in love and marrying Leo McGarry, you are sadly mistaken.   
**Feedback:** Feedback is appreciated.  
**Author's Note:** There is no real chronology to many of these stories so I can get confused as to Tim and Charlie’s ages…they should be four and three. 

CJ slid into her seat beside Congresswoman Laura Anderson of Pennsylvania and sipped her water. The thing she hated the most about April was all the rain. CJ felt if it rained for one more day she would float away. The kids were stuck in the house too and it was driving their parents crazy. 

“You look fantastic CJ.” Laura said. ‘I see the end of the Bartlet Administration agreed with you.” 

“No comment.” CJ replied. “It does feel good not to have to wake up with the crows I can tell you that. My kids are driving me bonkers and I am loving every minute of it.” 

“Can Leo say the same?” 

CJ turned to look at Amy Gardner. It had been a long time since the two women had seen each other. CJ knew that Amy had done a few things with Josh on the Santos campaign, but then she disappeared from the limelight. 

“Hi Amy. Leo loves spending time with the kids. Don’t be fooled by his gruff exterior…Tim and Charlie have him eating out of their hands.” 

The women around the table laughed. 

“Leo McGarry?” Terry Harper from CNN asked. “That should be a sight. How is his health CJ?” 

Leo was doing great, defying even his doctor’s odds considering his age. But if Leo McGarry was anything, he was a fighter. He promised his wife two years ago that he was not going anywhere for the time being…she had a few years yet to put up with him. 

“We’re very happy.” CJ said. 

“Any offers?” Laura asked. 

She was talking about job offers. CJ nodded. 

“Too many to count, including the WLC. NOW is calling, so is MSNBC, American University, and the NEA. It’s tempting but right now I want to be a wife and mother…I feel I have just missed too much.” 

“Don’t say that too loud in this room CJ.” Amy replied. 

“Yeah I know. Listen, I have worked for the past twenty years. I was White House Chief of Staff while my husband lay dying; I deserve a bit of time off. The past eight years have been a blur.” 

“Write a book CJ.” Susan Landis of the Post said. 

CJ laughed, Leo told her the same thing. CJ thought her husband’s story was more interesting then hers. In another decade, she might, but not right now. 

“What do we have to do to see some pictures of the kids?” Laura asked. 

“Well, normally I don’t just pull them out, but if you really want to.” 

CJ took her wallet from her Coach purse and pulled out pictures of the McGarry toddlers. 

“Tim will start kindergarten in September if you can believe it.” CJ said as the pictures went around the table. “He is the image of his father…he and Leo are so close. He dotes on Charlie; she’s a daddy’s girl.” 

“He is the image of his father. I know how much Leo always wanted a son.” 

Jenny Capshaw, formerly McGarry, handed the picture of Tim standing in a pumpkin patch back to his mother. CJ handed it to Janette Markham from MADD. 

“How are you Jenny?” CJ asked. “I didn’t know you would be here tonight.” 

The whole table was quiet. It suddenly felt like the OK Corral…CJ swore she saw a tumbleweed roll by. 

“I am very well Claudia Jean, you?” 

“Terrific. We were just discussing job offers, kids, and double bypass surgery, though not in that order.” 

“How old are the kids now?” Jenny asked as another picture landed in her hand. It was Leo, Tim, and Charlie standing on the portico outside of the Oval Office. Leo had a child in each hand and looked the picture of health. 

“Tim will be five in June; Charlie will be four in July. They’re two months shy of being Irish twins.” 

“The boy really looks like him.” Jenny said, handing the picture back to CJ. 

“Timothy.” She said as she put them back in her purse. CJ flagged a server. It was time to drink. 

“Tell me what Sam Seaborn is up to.” Laura said. 

“He is still the head of White House Counsel. Bob Russell likes him, though it is hard for a person not to like Sam.” 

“He hit on me at a party once.” Jenny said. “He said he didn’t know I was the boss’s wife.” 

“His social skills can leave something to be desired at times.” CJ replied. “I think it is the boarding school and Ivy League education.” 

There was more laughter around the table and then conversation scattered to a variety of subjects, including the reason for the dinner. The Women’s Leadership Coalition was honoring former Secretary of State Madeleine Albright. 

“Tell me how you’ve been.” Jenny whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” CJ leaned closer. 

“Tell me how you’ve been CJ. Are you happy?” 

“Of course I am. Leo and I are both very happy. Is there something you want to ask me Jenny; you know I have nothing to hide.” 

“Were you and my husband having an affair eight years ago? It is something that has always bothered me. You see, Leo is a softie where intelligent, leggy redheads are concerned.” 

“Softie and Leo are two words I would never use in the same sentence.” CJ replied. “I don't appreciate this line of questioning. If it has bothered you then why didn’t you expose him as an adulterer and take him to the cleaners?” 

They spoke quietly but CJ knew that all the women at the table had one ear in the conversation. She took a deep breath. 

“Leo and I had a very satisfactory settlement.” Jenny said. 

“I know that, there is nothing I don’t know.” CJ hoped this was not the part when Jenny pulled a rabbit out of her hat. “I don’t think this conversation is necessary Jenny.” 

She flagged her hand for more wine. Leo would not be pleased if she came home plastered tonight. 

“I do think you having an affair with my husband is a necessary conversation Claudia Jean.” 

“Bruce Capshaw is your husband and honestly, he is really not my type. I already know that you asked Leo about the affair years ago…wasn’t his answer enough?” 

“He never really answered me.” Jenny replied. 

“There was no affair, though I don’t know why my denial is going to make you believe me. I love Leo and we are not going down the road of belittling our relationship and marriage.” 

“He loves you.” Jenny said in a bitter tone. “You got him for the good years. You have no idea what I went through.” 

CJ had an idea. Leo told her many things about his marriage to Jenny. He never kept things from her, even those that showed him in an unflattering light. There was a lot out there that showed Leo McGarry in an unflattering light. None of it made CJ love him less…there were moments in her past that she was not proud of. Leo even knew about John Hoynes, something only she, Toby, and God were privy to. 

“I don’t know what you expect me to say Jenny. If you think I am ever going to apologize for falling in love and marrying Leo McGarry, you are sadly mistaken. I love him very much and we are both happily married women so that is all that matters.” 

Jenny nodded, sipping her wine. She took a good look at the 2-carat rock CJ wore on her left hand. 

“You have no idea how disappointed Leo was when you didn’t visit him in the hospital.” CJ said. 

“God, I wish I could smoke in here.” Susan Landis muttered. 

CJ agreed with that 100%. It would help with her third glass of wine. 

“I thought he had enough visitors.” Jenny said. “I didn’t want to cause anyone to be uncomfortable or awkward, particularly Leo.” 

“So, visiting him while he was dying was uncomfortable, but sending him an invitation to your wedding was fine.” 

“I did that for our child CJ. Remember, Leo and I have a child also.” 

“I am quite aware of Mallory’s existence. I count her as a friend.” 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Jenny said. 

CJ laughed. She felt like she was back in the Bartlet White House sparring with a Republican. 

“You know what, you didn’t do that for Mallory. She’s in her thirties and I think she can handle her parents divorce.” 

“Not if it is because of another woman.” Jenny said. 

“You're kidding me. You left Leo Jenny, and it had nothing to do with me.” 

“I got tired of his late nights. A wife knows when it is more than work.” 

CJ grabbed another glass of wine. Dammit, this would be her last. 

“You may as well accuse him of having an affair with Josh Lyman…they spent more time together than the two of us.” CJ said. She laughed. “Oh my God, I cannot believe I am trying to justify my relationship with my husband to you. This conversation should have ended 20 minutes ago.” 

CJ turned to talk to Laura and Amy when her train of thought was interrupted by her vibrating cell phone. It was Leo. 

“Hey, hold on a minute. I have to go outside.” 

CJ excused herself from the table and walked out of the Watergate Hotel. The rain was steady so she stood under the awning. The doorman asked if she needed a cab; she held up her cell phone and shook her head. 

“Hey honey, what’s up?” 

“I just got a call from Stu Gresham. Jenny is…” 

“She’s sitting next to me Leo.” 

“Damn. Are you OK?” 

“I’m drinking too much wine.” CJ replied. 

“Maybe you should come home. Tell them it’s an emergency.” 

“I am not afraid of her. I have already held my own under scrutiny.” 

“What happened CJ?’ 

“Nothing for you to get upset about. Promise me?” 

“Yeah.” 

CJ knew him well enough to know that he was lying. She sighed; she would just go home. 

“OK, let me go in and say goodnight. Are the babies down?” 

“Yeah. We watched Bambi tonight…I really could do without those cheap, sentimental films.” 

CJ laughed. 

“You're crazy, do you know that? I’ll be home in a half hour or so.” 

CJ went back to the dinner, smiling at the women at the table. 

“I have to go.” She grabbed her shawl and purse. She finished off her wine. 

“Is everything alright?” Laura and Janette asked in unison. 

“Charlie is not feeling well.” CJ lied. “She is that age where she always wants mommy and daddy. That was Leo.” 

She went around saying goodnight, lingering on Susan to ask for a cigarette. 

“Are you sure you're alright?” Susan asked, handing her a Camel Light. “I am sorry about Jenny Capshaw.” 

CJ waved away the comment. 

“I have been waiting eight years to have some form of that conversation.” She said. “I’ll call you later in the week Suz.” 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

“You smell like cigarettes.” Leo said as CJ stood in the bedroom and shed her dress. 

“I bummed one from Susan Landis. I also missed Madeleine Albright.” 

She went to the closet and got one of Leo’s dress shirts. She looked at him while she buttoned it. 

“You’ve met her tons of times.” Leo replied. Still, she heard the sympathy in his voice. 

The TV played CNN and Leo read the New York Times. 

“That is not the point Leo.” 

CJ climbed across the bed, turned off the TV, and sat in her husband’s lap. The newspaper crinkled and bent beneath her. Leo smiled, pushing it off the bed altogether. 

“Hello there Mrs. McGarry.” He kissed her lips. 

“Hiya. Am I too heavy Leo?” 

“You insist on asking me a loaded question like that while sitting on top of me half dressed. You hardly weigh an ounce.” 

“Did you know that women hit their sexual peak after 40?” CJ asked unbuttoning his pajama top. 

Leo rarely slept shirtless anymore…he liked to cover up his bypass scar. While it was certainly not attractive, it never bothered CJ. It was a sign of his survival and that was all that was important. 

“I think that I heard that somewhere. That would make you…” 

CJ just laughed, pulling the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. 

“I would be a very randy woman. Men however, their sex drives and abilities dwindle significantly after 50.” 

“Ouch.” Leo replied, running his fingers down her throat. “Those guys over 50 aren’t married to you baby. You definitely keep a man’s blood pumping to all the appropriate places.” 

Leo unbuttoned two buttons on her shirt, kissing her neck and throat. CJ tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She rolled over on her back, pulling Leo on top of her. He smiled, caressing her face. He quickly discarded her shirt and his pajama pants. CJ turned out the lamp. 

“Jenny didn’t say anything too over the top did she?” Leo positioned himself between her thighs. 

CJ laughed. 

“Leo honey, now is not the time to talk about your ex-wife. In fact, I cannot think of a good time to talk about Jenny. You know very well that I can handle myself. Stop talking.” 

“We never stop talking.” Leo said, entering her. “Not even during sex.” 

“Yeah, but sex talk is fun. If you say Jenny’s name while you're inside of me a heart attack will be the least of your worries.” 

Leo thrust; CJ arched her back and moaned. 

“Don’t make me laugh Claudia Jean…I barely have stamina as it is.” 

“Your stamina is just fine.” She lifted her thigh to push him deeper. 

Leo took hold of her breast, slipping her nipple between his teeth. He sucked hard, he always did…it nearly brought CJ to orgasm. 

“Oh God, your touch is magnificent.” She said through gritted teeth. 

Leo was coming, he had the scrunched, pained look that had become quite familiar over the years. CJ held tight to his hips to control the flow and intensity of the orgasm. Leo groaned as it flowed through him and into his wife. CJ gripped his shoulders, letting out a slow exhale. Leo lay on top of her…their hearts beat in sync. 

“I just want to apologize for whatever Jenny said to you tonight.” Leo said. 

“Firstly, you do not have to apologize for her. Secondly, you are still inside me Leo!” CJ’s voice took on a shrill tone. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” 

He pulled out and moved to his side of the bed. He took CJ’s hand, kissing it. 

“I do not want to talk about Jenny, seriously.” She said. “We were stuck sitting next to each other and we both made it through unscathed…end of story.” 

“Yeah. OK, I just…” 

“Does she know something about you that you haven’t told me? The answer to that better be no Leo.” 

“We were married a long time so it is possible.” Leo said. “I have told you all of the important things, I swear.” 

CJ nodded, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. 

“It’s been a long day.” She said. 

“Yeah. Get some sleep baby. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Leo. Goodnight.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
